A Werewolf's Sense of Smell
by disneyprincessthor
Summary: Remus and Hermione act on their feelings that have been shoved into the spotlight by Lupin's sense of smell. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


**Author's Note: The Harry Potter universe does not belong to me, unfortunately. If it did, I would not have killed Fred. That being said, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

Remus' nose twitched.

He knew that smell; especially only a day before the full moon, when his senses were heightened, like the wolf that lay barely dormant inside of him. He'd received unique insights into his students' lives through his olfactory sense- who had just exploded their potion in the class before, the always awkward period smell, who had farted- but he never expected to smell this heavy arousal with his companion in the room. At that thought, he growled softly.

Hermione Granger shifted in her chair. She knew he could smell her, but she couldn't help it. He had been pacing while reading, utterly focused on _Ghouls and Specters: The Ultimate Guide to the Ghostly_ while also trying (and failing) to burn off excess energy aroused in him by the moon. There was just something about Remus, how intelligent, caring he was- _Wait, when did he become Remus?_ She glanced at him. Ever since Kingsley became the Minister, werewolves had received more equal rights, and Remus reaped the results, with his teaching position back at Hogwarts and the steady wages resulting in a noticeably less shabby appearance. Plus, he had gained an assistant; Hermione was finishing up her teaching license, and Lupin had been selected as her mentor. She was tapping her quill against the table. He ran his hand through his graying hair, and Hermione had to squeeze her legs together. _Bad decision,_ she realized. The extra pressure did nothing to abate her arousal. If nothing, it intensified it. Remus actually halted for a moment before continuing his endless loop around the room, pacing even faster. Hermione frowned. _What's wrong with me? He could be my father. He IS a father. Merlin, single dads are so attractive- NO, Hermione. Stop it._ _It's just like a silly little schoolgirl crush. You're acting like an airhead._ His footsteps came to a standstill once more, before heading her way. Hermione gulped.

"Are you okay, Miss Granger?" Remus inquired, growling. His nostrils twitched, and he was breathing quite heavily. _This is not good,_ he thought to himself. _One of us needs to leave the room, or else-_ He felt the blood rush to his groin. Recently, the cinnamon swirls of hair had replaced the pink and turquoise in his dreams, and he couldn't help feeling like he was betraying Tonks, who had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts only two years earlier. But as he gazed into those normally inquisitive chocolate eyes, he recognized the lust that he was probably mirroring in his own amber eyes. He was battling his conscience-

 _She's twenty years younger than you, and one of your old students as well!_

 _She clearly wants you! Tonks would want you to be happy, and for Teddy to have a mother-_

 _Who said anything about love, or marriage?  
_ Hermione cleared her throat and Remus' eyes jumped to it, slowly traveling up to her lips and meeting her eyes. Hermione smirked. _The sexual tension is so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife._ She made her decision; she'd been fantasizing about her old professor for quite some time now, and she was tired of waiting.

"Actually Professor, I'm not," Hermione purred. Lupin's eyes narrowed and dropped to her lips again. Another intake of breath caused his erection to throb painfully.

 _Another symptom of a werewolf is an increased libido in the days preceding a full moon,_ Hermione recalled. After she had realized her interest in her old teacher, Hermione had read anything and everything she could get her hands on about werewolves. Hermione licked her top lip, causing Lupin to growl. "You will be the death of me, Hermione."

"Prove it." With that, their lips crashed together, each of them hungering for the other. Remus easily hoisted Hermione up and, without separating their lips, carried her into his room and plopped her down on the bed. Hermione's tongue darted out, seeking permission to enter, and Remus gave it to her. Their tongues dueled, as his hands explored her back and she ran her hands through his hair. Remus started kissing down her jawline, nipping on her ear, and Hermione moaned. "You're entirely too dressed, Remus," she growled at him.

"As are you," he replied, lust deepening his voice. Then his hands dropped to the front of her blouse, nimbly unbuttoning the buttons and throwing it off. His breath caught as he gazed upon her lacy red bra and pert breasts. "So beautiful," he said, meeting her blushing face. Remus threw off his shirt and Hermione admired his rippling muscles as he kissed and bit his way down, making sure to lick each mark to soothe it. She undid her bra and Remus immediately started sucking on her nipple, causing her to arch her back, as his other hand played with the neglected breast. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving ten little crescents, when he forcefully removed her skirt, breathing in the scent he'd been desiring all afternoon. Remus ripped off her underwear and licked the entirety of her slit, causing Hermione to gasp and thrust her hips forward. He played with her clit, and Hermione thrashed. He went back up to kiss her, and she Vanished his pants and boxers, grabbing his throbbing erection. Remus moaned as she drew him into her mouth and teased the underside with her tongue. "Hermione, please," he growled. She obliged, guiding him into her. The two quickly sped up, matching each other, and with each other's names on their lips, they reached their climaxes together.

As they collapsed on the bed, Hermione cuddling into Remus' outstretched arms, Hermione smiled contentedly. "Oh, Remus… Why'd you wait so long?" He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I wanted to at least seduce you, slowly, and make love to you. That was Moony taking over and ravishing you. I wanted to do it right," he explained, twirling a strand of her hair. Hermione laughed.

"Well, we'll just have to try again in a few days, won't we?"  
"I'm not done with you yet," Remus smirked, grabbing her lips with his own once more.


End file.
